


Escape Artist

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Age Play, Caregiver/Little dynamic, Daddy Play, Desperation, Diapers, Dry Humping, Face Slapping, Infantilism, Jack is a Little Shit, M/M, Power Exchange, Spanking, Thigh Slapping, Watersports, baby talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Jack is very insistent that he doesn't need to be diapered. Mark is equally insistent that he does.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angel Ascending (angel_in_ink)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_ink/gifts).



“No way.” Jack looked from the plastic laid out on the bed, then back at Mark’s face.

“What do you mean, no way? You peed on the floor. I’m not cleaning that up.” Mark crossed his arms. “I’ve got shit to do - I can’t spend all the time worrying about you leaving puddles everywhere.” 

“But... it was only once.” Jack pouted theatrically, crossing his arms and glaring. 

“Once is all it takes,” said Mark. “Lie down, or I’ll tie you down.” 

“How can you diaper me if I’m tied down?” Jack let himself be laid out on the towel, but he wriggled, until a hand was pressing down on his belly, forcing him down into the bed. 

“Behave,” growled Mark, and Jack went still. It was always sexy when Mark got all... daddy-ish. 

“Or what?”

“Do you really wanna know?” Mark physically lifted Jack’s legs up, forcing his ass off of the bed and siding the diaper under him. When had he gotten the damn thing open? 

“... maybe,” said Jack, as he was lowered onto the diaper. 

“Well,” said Mark, “I’d start with your thighs and work my way out.” He squeezed Jack on the thigh, hard enough that Jack made an undignified noise. 

“Okay, okay,” Jack mumbled. “But... I’m gonna get out of it. In like, two seconds. This is a waste of a perfectly good nappy and powder, because I’m not staying in it.”

“We shall see,” said Mark, and he taped Jack in carefully, patting Jack on the crotch. 

It crinkled. Urgh. 

Jack made a face, sitting up. He could hear himself move, which was... weird. 

“I’m going to go do some stuff I need to do,” said Mark. “If you’re not in that diaper, there will be Consequences.” Jack could hear the capital “c.” 

“Okay, okay,” said Jack. He watched Mark walk out the door, then wriggled out of the diaper, pulling his pants on and going about his business.

* * * 

“That is a very flat butt you’ve got here,” said Mark, “It had better be compressed under your pants.”

“How would my butt be compressed? It’s my butt.” Jack was walking a bit faster than he needed to, right past Mark’s desk. 

Mark reached out, grabbed Jack’s belt loop, and yanked him over. He grabbed Jack’s ass, then made a face. 

“You got out of the diaper.”

“I don’t need nappies!”

“Well, you’re going to need some ice.” Mark cupped Jack’s cheek, and made eye contact, raising an eyebrow.

Jack nodded.

Mark drew his hand back and slapped Jack on the face, had enough that Jack staggered back. The pink hand print came up immediately, and Jack wiped his eye, wincing. 

“Ow.”

“I did say there would be consequences.” Mark grabbed Jack by the belt loop and dragged him back to the bedroom. “Let’s try this again.”

* * * 

Mark used duct tape on the diaper this time, wrapping it around and around Jack’s waist, until he looked like an art student’s backpack. 

“You’re staying in that thing,” he told Jack, dusting his hands. “And you’ve lost pants privileges.”

“Pants are a right, not a privilege!” Jack grabbed for his pants, but Mark was quicker, and he tossed them on top of a high shelf. 

“Maybe in a democracy, they are,” said Mark. “But this is a fucking dictatorship, and I am numero uno.” 

“Are you fucking kidding me? This is unfair!” Jack stomped his foot, and he rustled like a plastic bag.”

“What are you gonna do, cry about it?” Mark smirked, until he was nose to nose and forehead to forehead with Jack. “I’m sure I can think of ways to make the baby boy feel better about the unfairness of the world.” 

“Fuck you,” Jack said, without much spirit.

Mark drew his hand back, and he slapped Jack on the ass, hard enough that he felt it, even through the cushy softness of the diaper. 

“Ouch!” Jack rubbed his butt, blushing at the padding under his hands.

“Now just imagine if that had been your bare bum,” said Mark. “I bet you're nice and grateful for your diapers now, huh?”

“Oh my god,” Jack groaned, covering his face with both hands. 

“Daddy is fine,” said Mark, and he kissed Jack’s forehead. “Stay out of trouble. I can play with you in like an hour and a half.”

“What am I supposed to do, with no pants?!” 

“I dunno. Color. Read. Watch a movie. Record a few episodes.”

“I can’t record any episodes.” Jack blushed. “They’d hear the rustling.”

“You can just correct the audio,” said Mark. ‘Or if you’re feeling especially Little, you can go play over there.” He indicated a blanket that had been spread on the floor, which had blocks and plushies, as well as some stackable rings. 

“As if,” Jack said. 

* * * 

It took him almost fifteen minutes to unstick the duct tape, but he was laughing when he did so. Unfortunately, Mark heard him laughing, which led to the slap on the OTHER cheek, and Jack in yet another new diaper. 

* * *

“I’m realizing I’m going to have to get creative with this,” said Mark, and he was actually holding a coil of rope, beginning to unravel it. He had Jack lying flat on the floor, and his foot was on Jack’s stomach. “”Since you’re such a goddamn brat today.”

“I’m not being a brat,” Jack whined. “I’m just proving I don’t need to be put in nappies!” 

“So instead of, say, wearing the diaper, and just not using it, you’re just getting out of it? Therefore proving that you’re a decent escape artist, but not actually someone who I would trust undiapered.” 

“Hmph,” said Jack, as Mark pulled him upright. He lifted his arms when instructed to, as Mark began to wrap the rope around his torso and his shoulders. 

“I’m getting those special gloves for you,” Mark told him, as he passed the rope between Jack’s legs. It crinkled and rustled, which made Jack blush.

At least Mark wasn’t commenting on the boner. Thank god. 

“You could just trust me!” 

“They also make, like, locking plastic pants,” said Mark. “Which would have the added bonus of keeping you from leaking.”

“I will not leak!” Jack was indignant. “But if you’re so worried about leaking, why are you tying me up in the first place? Don’t you worry about getting piss on your precious rope?” 

“Nope. If you piss on it, you wash it. and detangle it. and rewind it.”

“But I really HATE doing that stuff,” Jack whined.

“All the more reason for you to tell me when you need a new one, therefore preventing leakage,” said Mark, tying off the final knot. “There we go.” He kissed Jack on the sore cheek. “Now. To restart the damn LP, since you kept interrupting me.”

* * * 

Mark caught him trying a knot with his teeth - the diaper wasn’t off, but it was clearly only a matter of time. 

He went for the thighs that time, and he gave ten hits, five on each thigh. 

Jack might have cried a bit, although he’d never admit it.

* * * 

“Put your pants on,” said Mark, grabbing them off of the shelf and shoving them at Jack. 

“You’re not going to put me in a new one?” Jack stood on one foot, hopping a bit to get his leg in. 

“Do you need a new one?” Mark grabbed between Jack’s legs, squeezing. He caught Jack’s dick, which made Jack blush, but Jack was still dry as a bone. 

“Well, no, and I won’t,” Jack said, only barely stuttering. “But why the sudden insistence on pants?”

‘I’m not taking you out in just a diaper, as fun as that might be,” said Mark. “So you’re getting pants.”

“Wait, out?! In this?!” Jack buttoned his pants up - barely - and looked over his shoulder. His butt was bigger than normal, although nobody would probably notice if they weren’t staring at his ass. 

Which hopefully nobody would do.

“So where are we going?” Jack followed after Mark as Mark walked through the house, wearing a determined expression.

“To the hardware store,” said Mark, shoving his shoes on. He grabbed Jack’s as well, sitting in front of him. “Left foot.”

“I can put my own shoes on,” Jack huffed.

“I know,” said Mark, “but I wanna do it.”

Jack didn’t really have an argument for that. So he held his left foot out, and let Mark slide the shoe onto his foot, let Mark tie it. 

Truth be told, it was kind of nice to have him tie his shoe like that, but Jack would never actually admit to that. 

“Why are we going to the hardware store?” Jack let Mark pull the hoodie over his head as well, following after Mark as they went to the car. He even let Mark buckle him in, as embarrassing as that was. It was easier than arguing with Mark for ten fucking minutes and then doing it anyway. 

“I need to get some chain,” said Mark, climbing into the car himself and starting it up.

“What, chain? Seriously? Isn’t that a bit overboard?” Jack leaned back in the car, watching the scenery go by. It was beginning to get dark, the sun going down and the street lights popping on, one by one. “I’m assuming you’re gonna keep up with the whole trying to keep me in a nappy thing, aren’t you?”

“You’re going to stay in the damn thing if I have to duct tape you to my chair while I do my recordings,” said Mark. Then he paused. “Are you, uh… are you okay with continuing? Or do you really not want to be diapered?” 

“I’m… I’m okay with continuing,” Jack said, and he laughed nervously. “It’s fun, getting out. And, um, it’s… it’s kind of hard to admit that I’d actually want it. This makes it… easier, you know?” 

“Fair enough,” said Mark.

“... can we get ice cream?” Jack blushed to the very roots of his hair, aware of how juvenile he sounded, not sure if he wanted to stop or not.

“That depends,” said Mark, as they turned into the parking lot of a nearby chain hardware store.

“On what?”

“On whether you’ll ask me nicely,” said Mark. “Say, ‘Daddy, may I please have an ice cream?’”

“Since when do you care about proper grammar, eh?” Jack stretched, then shoved his hands into the floppy kangaroo pouch at the front of his hoodie. At least it was long enough that nobody would notice that he was diapered, right? 

“So that’s a no on the ice cream, then,” said Mark, unbuckling his seatbelt and stepping out of the car. “Fair enough. Wouldn’t want to ruin dinner anyway.”

“No, wait, that’s not what I said,” Jack said, unbuckling himself and stumbling out of the car. He realized, belatedly, that it was actually Mark’s hoodie, and the arms flopped over his hands. 

Stupid Mark and his stupid sexy muscles stretching out all of his clothes. 

“So you want ice cream, then?” Mark held out his hand for Jack to take. 

“... yes,” said Jack, taking Mark’s hand. 

“Yes, who?” Mark squeezed Jack’s hand as they made their way across the dim parking lot.

“Yes, Daddy,” said Jack. 

“Very good,” said Mark. 

* * * 

Jack would forever remember that trip to the damn hardware store as one of his most embarrassing times ever. Especially when the clerk had asked what Mark needed the chain for, and Mark had made a comment about an “escape artist pet,” which had made Jack blush. It was even worse when he stood back, clearly sizing up Jack’s body with his eyes, before he gave the amount he needed. And the way he casually snagged the lock at the cash register. 

At least Mark let Jack order his own ice cream. Although he did make a big show out of wiping Jack’s face off once they got home. 

* * * 

“Now,” said Mark, when they were back inside. “Pants off.”

“Or what?”

“Or I chain you into your pants, too.” 

“But… wait a minute.” Jack held a hand up, as a thought came to him. “You said that if I needed to go to the bathroom I could just push the diaper down and wee in the toilet. But if I’m all locked up, I don’t have a choice _but_ to use the damn thing. That’s not fair!”

Mark grinned at Jack with entirely too much teeth. “Surely you can be a big boy for Daddy and come tell him when you need to make peepee,” he said, kneeling in front of Jack and unbuttoning his pants. He yanked them down in one movement, revealing the crinkling white plastic.

“Do you have to fucking put it like that?” Jack groaned, covering his face with both hands. He yelped when the cold chair wrapped around his thigh, looking down at Mark, who was carefully wrapping it around Jack’s waist, then his thighs, making a simple crotch harness. “Isn’t this overkill?”

“I’d call it overkill if you weren’t halfway to getting out of the damn knots,” said Mark, connecting the chain and slipping the small padlock into it. He sat back on his heels, and he smiled. “Consider this a temporary measure,” he told Jack.

“Until you get over this delusion that you’re keeping me in these things?”

“Until the plastic pants and mittens I ordered for you arrive,” said Mark. He patted Jack on the crotch, then squeezed, the heel of his hand rubbing against the very tip of Jack’s cock. He smiled when Jack squirmed, and pulled his hand away. “Now. I’m going to restart this LP. Again. And then we can have dinner.” 

“What’s dinner?” 

“Well, we’ll see.” He patted Jack on the head. “Stay out of trouble.” Then he paused. “Also. No jerking off.” 

“But -”

“If you do that, I’ll look into chastity cages,” said Mark, and his expression was deadly serious. “If you want an orgasm, you wait until Daddy is ready to give you one.”

“That’s not fair,” Jack groused, pouting and sitting down on the couch.

“Tough shit,” said Mark, and he kissed Jack on the head. “Be a good boy.”

Jack waited until the studio door closed before getting up, going to dig through the junk drawer. 

* * * 

Mark came back into the living room a half hour later to find Jack alternating between rubbing his cock and fiddling with the lock at his waist with a safety pin. He would _not_ listen to reason when Jack tried to point out that he needed to pee, and instead spanked Jack on the thighs again, this time with his belt.

* * * 

“Um, Mark?” Jack, sprawled out on his tummy on the blanket, looked up from the book he had been reading.

“Mm?” Mark looked up from his own book - he was lying on the floor as well, his head supported by Jack’s lower back. 

“I, uh… I need to pee.” 

“So pee.” 

“What happened to ‘I’ll take you out when you need to go,’ huh?” Jack squirmed, unseating Mark as he got up on his knees, grabbing between his legs. 

“None of that,” said Mark, slapping Jack’s hand away. “And I’m Daddy, remember?”

“Well, uh, Daddy, I… I need to go,” Jack said, and the blood was rushing to his face, turning it pink and hot. 

“Go where?” Mark rolled onto his stomach, so that he was looking up at Jack, and he grinned widely. “I think you’d have trouble getting pants on over all of that!” 

“Marrrrrk,” Jack drew the word out, aware of the whine, more aware of the throbbing in his lower belly. 

“I’m Daddy,” Mark said. “If you call me “Mark” again I’m going to spank you again.” 

Jack whined. The spots he’d been spanked on earlier were already starting to turn purple. “P-please…,” he begged. “I need to… I have to….”

“You have to what, baby boy?” Mark got up on his own knees, and he pressed down on Jack’s lower belly, his other hand on Jack’s back. “C’mon, tell Daddy.”

“I gotta pee!” Jack groaned, and he was clutching at his own thighs, squeezing hard enough to turn the flesh white. “Please, it… it… fuck!”

It felt like an orgasm, almost - the pressure just breaking in his belly, as his bladder gave out, and he pissed, the diaper swelling between his legs, pissing as hard as he could, harder than he ever had. 

The diaper just… drank it all in, and then Jack was sitting there, the diaper thick between his legs, and he sobbed. 

“Hey, hey,” Mark said quickly, opening his arms up. “It’s okay, buddy. It’s okay. Daddy’s got you.” He cuddled Jack up to his chest, pulling him into his lap, and he held him there, his lips against Jack’s temple. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Jack mumbled. “That was… intense.” He squirmed. “Are you gonna put me in a new one now, or can I go without?” He could feel Mark’s boner pressing against him, even through the thick padding and the denim of Mark’s pants. 

“Nah,” said Mark, and he was chuckling. “I’ll wait until it’s a bit wetter. Since it’s so much effort to put you in the damn thing.” 

“What?!” Jack squawked. “Are you kidding?!” He squirmed, and Mark moaned, humping against Jack’s ass. “You sicko!”

“I seem to recall,” Mark said, and he was actually purring, oh god, “I seem to recall someone with a boner right after pissing themselves.” 

“That’s… different,” Jack mumbled, and then he squawked again, because Mark was shoving him onto his back, leaning forward between his spread legs, in a push up position. They were belly to belly, and Mark’s crotch was pressed against Jack’s own, his erection meeting Jack’s, the only thing separating them a bit of padding and some fabric.

Then just the soggy padding.

“You’re gonna get p-plastic burn on your… on your dick,” Jack mumbled, staring up into Mark’s eyes, as Mark worked his hips desperately against Jack’s, fucking a crevice in the diaper. 

“Let Daddy worry about Daddy’s dick,” Mark panted, and he gave an especially hard thrust, which sent the perfect amount of friction against Jack’s cock, and then it was a never ending cycle of the pressure, the heat and wetness, the humiliation, and it set off something in his gut that made him cum and cum and cum in what felt like an embarrassingly short amount of time.

“Fuck, oh, fuck, fuck,” Jack gasped, humping against Mark as his orgasm rode through him, adding more of a mess to his diaper, leaving him shaking and spent as Mark finished himself in his hand, cumming across the crinkly white plastic. 

“Oh,” Mark said, and he slumped forward. Then, “fuck.”

“Hm?”

“I need to change my pants,” Mark said, sounding sheepish. “I got cum on them.” 

“Well,” said Jack, sounding smug, “you brought that on yourself.”

“At least I’ll be changing myself,” Mark said smugly, and he ground his hips forward, forcing more pressure on Jack’s oversensitive cock. 

Jack blushed. 

“And the chains work,” said Mark, smug. He kissed Jack loudly on the cheek, and he smiled when Jack squealed. 

"For now," Jack muttered.

"I heard that," said Mark, & he pinched Jack's bruised thigh. "Behave, or I'll beat you with the chain before I put it back on you."

"... you wouldn't."

"Try me."

**Author's Note:**

> You like this fic? Check out my tumblr, TheseusInTheMaze.tumblr.com for more like it! I take requests!


End file.
